


A bet made in heaven: one year later

by Accidental_Shipper



Series: A bet made in heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Sam Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Shipper/pseuds/Accidental_Shipper
Summary: This story takes place one year after the events of "A bet made in heaven"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: A bet made in heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851085
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	A bet made in heaven: one year later

“Does a straw have two holes or one?” asked Gabriel after looking closely at the straw from his milkshake.

It has been a year since Sam and Gabriel’s little wager, the one that Sam so graciously lost despite his extravagant attempts at victory. The outcome was bittersweet as, despite not winning in the short time frame that Sam had given himself, Cas and Dean relationship hinted at a potential romance.

“It has two” replied Sam after taking a sip from his coffee.

Sam and Gabriel had now taken refuge in the streets of Paris to momentarily escape the constant demands given by both Heaven and Hell. The wager had worked in their favor as well as now the status of their relationship was no longer warped in ambiguity.

“I think it’s one.”

“It doesn’t have a bottom” objected Sam.

“There are holes without bottoms”.

“Name one” However, Sam thought for a second “Actually don’t” he said before Gabriel could come up with a dumb and inappropriate reply.

“Ha! So, you admit you’re wrong. Sometimes I wish you were more upfront about your mistakes” gloated Gabriel “Come to think of it. You never said, ‘I was wrong’ after that wager we made a year ago”.

“I lost, didn’t I?”.

“Yeah, but you never said that exact statement”.

“I’m wondering what they’re doing” said Sam, ignoring Gabriel’s remark and, his now, annoyed huff.

“We should check up on them” suggested Sam.

However, Gabriel wasn’t all too intrigued. Sam followed his gaze and watched the many couples walking by. It’s a strange phenomenon is it not? The act of love.

Out of pure curiosity, but also because he wanted to see Cas and Dean, Sam asked: “Why do we love?”.

Gabriel nearly choked on his drink “Wh- why do you ask?”. 

Sam gestured toward their current position.

“Two individuals sharing beverages outside of a café in Paris, sounds like a perfect setting for philosophical inquiry”.

Gabriel chuckled; Sam could be such a nerd sometimes.

“Well” Gabriel answered “I believe that we love to give our lives significant meaning. We love because we want to integrate our lives with another person.”

Sam smiled and took Gabriel’s hand “Let’s see how that theory holds up”.

With a snap of his fingers, Sam took them to Cas’ office and Gabriel took a moment scrutinize himself for falling for Sam’s deceit, at least Sam allowed them to bring their drinks.

“There could be some validation to your argument, Gabriel. Two months after Dean returned from Detroit, Cas and Dean decided to move in together in a small house in the suburbs. They’re not married but, anyone could tell that the day will eventually come.”

Sam and Gabriel watched as Cas was doing a checkup with no other than Mr. Johnson. Cas was busy examining Mr. Johnson’s throat with a tongue stick when Sam continued:

“But alas, even love is folly. Cas is so submersed in his infatuation with Dean that he is now unable to perform his basic duties”.

Sam placed a hand on his chest to further exaggerate his melodramatic performance. Gabriel looked at Cas’ face and could practically see that Cas was distracted by his own thoughts. Sam’s statement was proven correct when a distracted Cas accidently stuffed the stick too far into Mr. Johnson’s throat, causing Cas’ patient to choke.

Cas snapped out of his daydreaming and apologized profusely when Mr. Johnson started to cough and gag.

“Perhaps love is merely a drive to harmful infatuation and therefore a hindrance to the necessities of everyday life” suggested Sam after witnessing Cas’ embarrassing display.

Gabriel smirked; he knew that Sam only said such a provoking statement to continue the argument. Might as well play along with it.

“But Sammy, there is nothing wrong infatuation if it is not solely based upon simple primitive desires.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and brought them back in time to two weeks ago when Cas and Dean were having a small picknick in a park one late afternoon.

“Infatuation can provide comfort to the many hazards of life”.

Gabriel took a sip from his milkshake and looked upon the storm cloud looming above them. Sure enough, the rain started pouring down and Cas and Dean’s picknick supplies were soaked. However, instead of leaving, Cas took off his coat and protected Dean from the rain. Of course, Dean wouldn’t take the offer if it meant that Cas had to be wet, so he made sure that they were both protected from the rain.

Sam snapped his fingers and conjured up an umbrella big enough for both him and Gabriel. Sam a sip from his coffee and said:

“It would appear then that love does not only protect us from the cruel world but also allows us to face it more confidently”.

“Exactly” replied Gabriel “love provides safe comfort but, it is by far the only resort. Love can only guide us so long. Through encouragement and support, love allows us to reach farther than what we could on our own”. 

Gabriel's claim was, for the most part, true as during that one month of separation, Dean could not convince himself to finish the project with Benny simply because he doubted his own abilities. However, through calls from Castiel, which he received after exchanging phone numbers before Castiel’s departure, he refrained from self-deprecating doubt and continued the project with newfound motivation.

Even though Cas and Dean live together, they still have their own separate lives. Cas still works fulltime as a local doctor and Dean had started his own project of ‘repairing’ Cas’ old car.

Sam and Gabriel returned to the present day and saw that Cas was now alone in his office. Soon enough though, Dean came in with two cups of coffee and a pie.

“Well now, what brings you here?” asked Cas.

“I just brought a little something for our anniversary” replied Dean before kissing Cas on the lips.

Dean took a seat besides Cas and together they celebrated their anniversary through two cups of coffee and slices of pie from the bakery in Chicago, which Dean drove all the way there just to get.

“Maybe we’re reading way too much into things” said Sam.

“Agreed” replied Gabriel “Who says love can’t be as simple as just drinking beverages with the person you care about the most”.

Both deities clinked their glasses together in agreement before returning to Paris and leaving Cas and Dean to their little anniversary date.


End file.
